


Разговор

by Danifar



Series: На русском [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский, без смысла и сюжета, и без вычитки, рассказ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Маленький разговор между двумя учёнымиВ связи с тем, что Фикбук вновь выставил себя той ещё помойкой, мои рассказики на русском переходят сюда.
Series: На русском [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Разговор

\- Знаете, в чем беда, мой друг? - Знающая подняла голову и внизапно посмотрела своему собеседнику прямо в глаза. Она так делала очень редко, ей не нравилось смотреть в чужие глаза, поэтому она предпочитала что угодно рассматривать, но только не пресловутые зеркала души.

\- В чём же? - ее собеседник подлил чаю девушке, хотя та, кажется, и не прикоснулась к чашке с начала чаепития ещё ни разу. Хотя, если она ничего не пила, куда же делся чай? Определённо, он просто не заметил как она пьет, увлеченный новой книгой.

\- Я потеряла чувства. А может, весь мир растерял чувства, но, наверное, все же только я. Странно, если все люди внезапно потеряют такую важную часть жизни и никто этого не заметит. Хотя, если подумать, если не заметили - значит, не такая уж это и важная часть? Правда же? - Знающая определённо была озабочена этим вопросом.

\- С чего же вы так решили? - он отложил книгу в сторону и обхватил теплую чашку двумя руками, видимо, стараясь согреть ту леденящую бездну в своей груди, что, наверное, была там вечно. По крайней мере, он не помнил, когда эта холодная сосущая пустота там образовалась. Даже хуже этого, он не помнил, когда ее там не было.

\- Понимаешь, я заметила это, когда внезапно мне в голову пришел вопрос: «А что будет, если меня сейчас настигнет Смерть?» И я поняла, что мне абсолютно все равно, настигнет она меня сейчас или нет, или через семь лет. Я не почувствовала ни-че-го. Абсолютно. Но это же не нормально, не по-человечески, если мне все равно, жива я или нет! - Знающая чуть не расплескала чай, настолько распалилась во время своей речи.

\- Успокойтесь, может все не так плохо? - участливо спросил он, про себя отметив, что люди начинают замечать... Замечать то, что он ощутил давным-давно... Что ж, может этот забавный народец найдет решение?

Бездна в его груди заворочалась. Ей не нравились мысли об ее исчезновении. «Подумай, как же спокойно, когда тебя ничто не ранит! Заморозь чувства, обезболь душу - и ты уже счастлив! Тебя не кусают злые слова обидчиков, не терзают сомнения по поводу своего поведения, тебе не нужно собирать сердце по кусочкам после того, как в очередной раз доверил его криворуким людям! Подумай!» - посылала она ему мысли, но он лишь отмахивался, потому что давно желал слезть с этой пофигистической иглы и почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, хоть злость и боль, хоть гнев и ревность, да хоть что-нибудь! Но чтобы сердце, о котором так заботилась эта дрянь, вновь начало различать вкус жизни.

Бездна, кажется, обиделась. «Ты же сам меня призывал! Бился в истерике, звал, желал стать таким! Совершенным, холодным разумом, чтобы всякие там пустяки не отвлекали тебя от поистине важной цели! Я и пришла. А сейчас? Прогоняешь? Хочешь вновь стать таким, каким был? Рабом своих эмоций? Чтобы вся твоя тонкая работа летела к чертям только потому, что тебе нагрубили в маршрутке? Что ж, попробуй. Но сам же будешь звать обратно! Вот-вот, увидишь скоро!» - проникновенно прошептала она и сжалась до размера маленькой точки, злобно наблюдая и ожидая зова.

Но теперь он не собирался никого звать.


End file.
